


An Oblivious Doctor

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gay, M/M, proposal, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: Doctor Iplier was not expecting to wake up alone, and it seems he's forgetting something very important.Still not good at summaries. It's fluff yall





	An Oblivious Doctor

Edward Iplier woke up alone on Valentines Day, missing the usual warmth beside him along with the soft breathing that usually accompanied it. He was not expecting to look up and see a trail of roses leading from his bedside to the closed door that lead to the shared hallway between the many egos. He sighed and stretched, groaning softly before checking the time, squinting at how late in the morning. Normally the doctor would be out and about at about six or so, getting a headstart on the days work before his love would join him in the clinic, needing a new set of bandages. Today however, the clock read nine o'clock, and the Host was nowhere to be seen. 

Confused and slightly concerned, Iplier stood, grimacing at the feeling of waking up, and the veil of tiredness that seemed to lay upon him, not feeling one hundred percent natural. He padded to the door, following the trail of roses, pondering the meaning of them. Outside the door, the trail continued, leading down the hall towards the main living room and kitchen, causing him to become even more confused. Of course, as could be expected, Iplier followed the trail, following it past Google and Bing, who were watching some romantic film on the television while the three other upgrades sat a little ways away, chatting in small chirps and clicks, and past the Jims, who seemed to be sporting red and white today rather than their usual blue. While the twins scittered towards the recording studio, Iplier heading into the kitchen, the trail of roses leading to the doctor's usual seat. At the place, a plate of pancakes sat, waiting next to syrup and butter, a small bowl of strawberries rounding out the group. No one else seemed to be in the room, although a half empty pot of coffee showed that others were in here not too recently. 

Iplier frowned, but sat down anyway, eating the pancakes. They were delicious, as could be expected, but he still pondered what was happening. Expectedly, the pancakes were soon gone, leaving the doctor to ponder his next course of action. He was still pondering when a certain pink haired ego waltzed in, a heart shaped box of chocolates in his hand. "Ah! Doc! There you are, I was told to give these to you. Then I think it said to tell you to head to Bim's garden. I don't know, I was cuddling with Darky when the note fluttered in." With that, he handed the box to Iplier, and headed out, presumably to go continue the cuddles. Iplier stood, and after putting the plate and utensils in the sink, made his way to the garden. 

There, he found not only Bim and Yan, who were going through the show host's white roses, probably collecting for a bouquet for Ed, but also a stack of books on the table where the Host had commonly came out to read at. Edward smiled at the rememberance, thinking back on the times where he would come eat his lunch out here with him, back before they got together, back when it was all small smiles and flushed faces. Making his way to the table, he could see a few of the books. As he saw them, the doctor couldn't help but to giggle at the memory. These were all cheesy romantic comedy books that the Host had recommended for him ages ago, back when he and Dark had that whole, "how do we ask these buffoons we love out?" phases. 

He sighed, although he was confused at the whole thing, was he missing something? It seemed like everything was all lovey dovey today, and the good doctor was concerned. He shrugged it off, looking through the books, and found a small slip of paper tucked under the second book, written in a scrawled handwriting that was worse than even his own. Join me in the library. I'll be waiting, it read. Figuring he would go with it, he left, leaving Bim and Yan to their own devices as he went back inside, unsure of what was to come. The library was somewhere he rarely went, only heading there if he couldn't find the Host after a particularly rough day at work.

Edward opened the door, finding nothing but yet another trail of rose petals. They led deeper into the library, the intrepid doctor following the soft looking petals into a dark corner, where upon arrival candles lit up, surprising Edward as he took a step back, taking a look at the scene before him. There were candles scattered about, although there seemed to be less than needed to put off the amount of light in the area, although he ignored that for now. He saw the books and a pile of bandages on a table in the center, reminding him of how it started with the Host, the Host narrating his thoughts out loud as Iplier put on new bandages, accidentally confessing. Iplier had giggled and kissed the blushing man, whispering that he loved him too. 

He was drawn out of his thoughts as he heard soft narrations coming from the corner, head turning as he smiled at his beloved Host. Edward moved forwards, picking up on the small details like the fat tet his bandages were clean, and that held a small rose in his hand. Wait, a rose? This was quite out of character for the blind man, and Edward was confused. He could barely make out the words he was mumbling, although he understood that the other felt anxious, but for what he couldn't tell. Edward stepped closer, hoping to finally find out what was happening, but the doctor stopped at the Host held up and hand as he stood from his chair. A jolt of fear spiked through Edward as the Host seemed to fall, although he landed on his knee, not seeming to be in any pain. 

Brows furrowed in confusion, Edward watched as the Host set the rose down, preparing himself. "The Host knows the doctor is confused, but then again, the Host knows everything that is happening. Prehaps Edward would do well to try to remember what today is." He paused, giving the other time to think. That is just what the other did, thinking before realizing. Oh shit it's Valentine's Day. Edward felt his face flush, as the Host grinned. "So, you finally realize. Anyway, The Host wold like to take this time to ask you a question."

"So, we've been together for a while, and the Host knows that his love for the Doctor will not cease. Thus, the Host has been in debate with himself, pondering if he should ask a certain question. The Host decided yes, that he should indeed ask." He reached behind himself, and grabbed something out of his pocket. He brought it up in front of him, holding it out to the doctor. He opened it, revealing a simple silver band, engraved with the word 'your's ' in gold as he asked, "Edward Iplier, the Host asks if you would marry him." 

Frozen, Edward had hardly understood the question. Once it ran through his head a few times, he smiled, eyes widening. "Yes! Of course! Shit, Host, wait. Are you sure? Are you sure you want this? There are so many more, people better than me, are you sure you want me?" The Host nodded surpressing a smile and the urge to laugh.

"Of course Edward, for we are simply meant to be."


End file.
